1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cycle saddles and, in particular, to a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, bicycle saddles are uncomfortable, especially when used for continuous, long rides.
Two basic causes of bicycle saddles discomfort are chaffing of rider's skin and road impacts, transmitted through the saddle, which produce pain in the pelvic region.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to eliminate or, at least, alleviate the above mentioned causes of discomfort. Several U.S. Patents have addressed these issues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,626, dated Feb. 23, 1999 and granted to Katz for a "Bicycle Seat", discloses a seat comprising a frame to be sat on by a user. The frame includes two side portions for supporting the ischial tuberosities and for avoiding the application of pressure to the perineal zone. Each of side portions includes a hollow loop portion for displacing the pressure. The frame further includes a portion, at rear of the seat, connecting the side portions. In its seat configuration Katz's structure has two basis shortcomings. First, the described Katz's seat does not constitute a real support. There is no flat portion to bear the rider's weight.
Second, the side portions being narrow, the specific pressure by the rider's weight is high, causing discomfort and pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,912, dated Jun. 16, 1998 and granted to Bontrager for a "Bicycle Saddle having resilient forward nose", discloses an off-road bicycle having a saddle comprising a shell with a relatively narrow nose. A resilient pad is placed underneath the nose, between the shell and a rail, the latter being attached to the front and rear parts of the shell. The main disadvantage of Bontrager's saddle resides in the fact that regardless of the use of a resilient pad, the application of pressure to the rider's perineal zone is not avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,518, dated Feb. 24, 1998 and granted to Harrison for a "Universal bike and exercycle seat cushion accessory" discloses a seat cushion that is placed on top of conventional bike seats. The seat cushion comprises two separate cushioning features, whose surface area is smaller than the conventional bike seat upon which they are positioned. The two seperate cushioning features allow unlimited placement adjustment options. There are two disadvantages to this seat. First, the height of the cushioning features being relatively small, no effective depression if formed, and thus, the application of pressure to the rider's perineal zone is not avoided. Second, the horn of the seat is too wide, which causes chaffing of the rider's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,187, dated Sep. 23, 1986 and granted to Gordon for "Bicycle and Stationary Seats" discloses a seat comprising a multilayered cylindrical seat bar. The latter is mounted to the bicycle in a direction substantially transverse to the frame of the bicycle, so the seat bar abutts against and spans the entire width of the rider's buttocks. Although this seat does not contact the crotch of the rider, it is definitely uncomfortable due to its limited and rounded supporting surface. Furthermore, the lack of a nose makes the centering difficult.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,332,655, dated Dec. 23, 1997 and granted to Swaffer for "A bicycle seat with two halves, each rotable about an axis" comprises a seat including left and right buttock-supporting parts. Each part is mounted to turn, independently of the other, about an axis. This seat is believed to have two disadvantages. First, like in the previous disclosed seat, no flat supporting surface is provided, thus it is uncomfortable for riding. Second, the alternative movements of left and right-buttock supporting parts causes an alternation of rider's center of gravity, which is tiresome, especially in long ridings.
International P.C.T. Applicaation WO 98/25810, filed Dec. 2, 1997 by Nelson for a "Bicycle Seat" discloses a bicycle seat having two buttock support portions, separated by a slot. The seat has a nose portion and the transition between the support portions and the nose portion forms hinges for allowing the support portions to move independently. The seats disclosed in this application have two essential disadvantages. First, the supporting portions are not flat which is uncomfortable. Second, the seat, being inclined with respect to a horizontal plane, produces a movement of a rider's center of gravity towards the nose portion. Thereby, a contact between the rider's crotch and the nose portion is not only not avoided, but enhanced.
The inventor believes that the cited disclosures taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. The foregoing citation does not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the claims. Rather, the disclosures relate only to the field of the invention and are presented as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.